


Tripping

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: During Canon, F/F, Prox is crushing on Eleqa. Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Prox trips into the opportunity to spend time with Eleqa.
Relationships: Purimo | Prox/Erena | Eleqa
Kudos: 3





	Tripping

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash Feb! Instead of adding to any existing F/F ship tag, I hand you my silly little NPC ship

It starts when Prox trips and all the water she drew that night goes splashing all over the village. All that hard work, right down the drain like that… She stares as the ground slowly starts to soak it up and frowns… It’ll take hours to even make up for that fumble -- looks like there’s no sleeping for her today.

“Prox.” A door opens and standing there is Eleqa. “Is everything alright.”

Of course it had to be the last person she wanted to see. Eleqa, so kind and caring and wonderful in every way. A woman who deserves so much more than this little village can give them… And she catches Prox making the biggest fumble of her career.

“I just… tripped, and there went all the water.” She replies, her voice a mumble. “It’s no problem, really, I’ll just… have to start all over.”

Eleqa walks down from her home and comes to stand next to her, concern on her face. “That will take quite some time, won’t it?”

“I’ll basically miss out on a recharge today, but that’s fine. We use so little these days it shouldn’t make a difference.” She shrugs, trying to come across as nonchalant even as Eleqa stares at her.

“Let me help you, then.” She replies, grabbing Prox’s hand and making the other woman jump. “I can gather scraps later today, if it means helping you get some rest before your next official shift.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that for me!” Prox shakes her head. If no man is good enough for Eleqa, there’s no way Prox and her silly problems are good enough. “Please, feel free to focus on your job, I can make up for my own mistakes.”

Eleqa frowns. “Prox, I’m trying to help you. If you’re not a fan of me, you can just say so.”

Oh no, no that’s not what she wanted. “That’s not what I meant! I just… don’t want to make you waste your time on helping me.”

“Helping you wouldn’t be a waste, though.” Eleqa shakes her head. “I like you, Prox, I don’t want you to struggle on your own.”

Prox is sure her cheeks are dusting purple now, so she turns her head as quickly as she can. “I suppose I can’t stop you if you really want to…”

Eleqa laughs a bit. “Are you blushing?”

“No!”

Eleqa slips her hand into Prox’s and Prox is pretty sure she nearly short circuits on the spot. “Then let’s go. If we work hard, we should have it done in no time.”

Prox nods and looks back at her. “Come on then, let me teach you just how it’s done. First, you have to get close to the water, of course. But be careful! You don’t want to fall in, just as Rakzet about how difficult that makes doing anything…”


End file.
